


Sweet Torture

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Glasses, Gloves, Lazard Knows, Other, Poor Kunsel, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: The problem for Kunsel was the Director’s sharp features, piercing eyes, pristine white gloves, and those glasses, or more to the point, those pristine white gloves constantly pushing those glasses back into place on his sharp features so that his piercing eyes could focus on the next item of business that required his attention.





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koji/gifts).



> I wrote most of this years ago but never posted it, so as part of my Camp NaNo this month, I'm trying to get some old fics finished and edited as well as writing some new drabbles. This is the first one. Just something silly and light to read.
> 
> This was originally written for https://archiveofourown.org/users/koji/ who is an absolute sweetheart and an amazing artist. Search for K-Koji on dA

This week had been hell for the second class SOLDIER that was assigned to be the Director’s assistant. Not because Director Lazard was difficult to work for if anything it was quite the opposite. He was one of the few executives within ShinRa who didn’t seem to have his head shoved completely up his own ass, while looking down on the mere plebs that worked below them in disgust, as though their shit didn’t stink just the same as everyone else’s (maybe even worse considering how much rich food they all ate!).  
The problem was the Director’s sharp features, the piercing eyes, the pristine white gloves and those glasses, or more to the point, those pristine white gloves constantly pushing those glasses back into place on his sharp features, so that his piercing eyes could focus on the next item of business that required his attention. 

Just the thought of it got him hard and he was forever grateful for the standard-issue uniform pants being fairly loose in the crotch. Even then, he knew the director had noticed the tent in his pants at least a few times. He would just shake his head in amusement while giving him a knowing little smile. The man probably thought he was some horny teenager daydreaming about his girl instead of keeping his mind on the job... well, he did find himself daydreaming, but they were about the Director himself, not any phantom girlfriend.  
He was currently filing away the records for the newest batch of cadets while imagining the Director on his knees, giving him the blowjob of a lifetime until the SOLDIER pulled out and sprayed his release right across those damned glasses... fuck... now he was harder than ever.

He quickly glanced over toward the Director who was staring at his computer screen while his fingers flew across his keyboard, typing god knows what and for what reason. Even seeing him typing was sexy as hell.... how on Gaia could he find typing sexy?!? Light, he was obsessed!  
He got up slowly and cleared his throat lightly to get the blonde’s attention “May I be excused for a moment, Director Lazard?”  
The Director barely glanced in his direction before going back to his typing “Of course, you don’t need my permission to go to the bathroom, Soldier”

He flushed bright red, having seen the quick flicker of his eyes down to the now extremely obvious tent in his pants and knowing that the man had realized exactly why he was needing to ‘use the bathroom’. He quickly saluted and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit the man’s office he was forced to turn and stand at attention as his superior addressed him.  
“Oh, Kunsel. Could you possibly bring back a coffee for me...” He looked directly into the younger man’s eyes and smirked as he slowly and deliberately raised his gloved hand and with extreme care, pushed his glasses back into place “...after you have... taken care of yourself of course” The smirk morphed into that same knowing smile before going back to his work.

Kunsel stood there not breathing and with his mouth hanging open, as he came to the realization that, not only was the Director more than well aware of his attraction to him, but also of the fact that he was turned on by the man’s unique habits. He threw the Director a half-hearted salute as he dashed out of the office to take care of himself, feeling thoroughly mortified, yet even more turned on at the thought that the man was doing things on purpose just to get to him.  
Oh, the rest of this week was going to be some sort of sweet torturous Hell... He couldn't wait.


End file.
